


The Journey

by ILiveForSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay, Coming Out, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveForSanvers/pseuds/ILiveForSanvers
Summary: Since Maggie's arrival, more and more thoughts have been flooding Alex's mind. What is Alex thinking through this process? Does Maggie feel the same way? Alex is determined to find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Sorry for any errors. This will be written from Alex's perspective for the most part. Follows plot just with Alex's thoughts. Might have more than one chapter but it depends on if people like it. Enjoy! -B

When Alex got back from the crime scene, she couldn't stop her self from thinking about the intriguing Detective Sawyer. She didn't know what exactly piqued her interest but she was curious and had to know more. The way they just  _flowed_ together so easily made Alex appreciate her just a little bit more. During the fight with red hot, Alex had this feeling she couldn't quite distinguish when she saw Dectective Sawyer was safe; it was like relief but more than that. When she was patching Maggie up, Alex couldn't surpress the grin that surfaced when Sawyer said they made a great team. But just as fast as she came, Sawyer left and Alex felt this unfamiliar twinge in her stomach when Maggie said she had a date. Not knowing what to do with these feelings, Alex did the same thing she did everytime: she dismissed these feelings for friendship even if she thought they might be more. 

The next day at the DEO, Alex saw Detective Sawyer's Caller ID pop up on her screen and she immediately felt a rush of excitement. When she answered, she heard her familiar voice, "Danvers, want to see a dead body?" When she arrived at the scene, Maggie immediately began filling her in on the details of the unknown dead alien. When Kara showed up as Supergirl, Alex registered an unknown look on Detective Sawyer's face. She also thought she heard a hint of bitterness when Sawyer said "Oh right, I forgot you two were running buddies" When Kara determined the species and behaviors, Maggie and Alex were brainstorming back and forth basically finishing eachothers' sentences. It took all of about 30 seconds for them to create a theory and begin solving the case. Alex loved the way their brains worked together.

When the DEO ran some tests on the sample found on the victim, they determined it was a Bovak and they had tracked the only one in National City. Instead of ordering her strike team and gearing up, she simply picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number of Detective Sawyer with a smirk plastered on her face. When in contact with the Bovak, Maggie and Alex fell into a fighting routine that came too easy. Each one knew exactly when to duck or rush the alien. No words were spoken yet they both knew exactly what to do. When Maggie got electrocuted, Alex didn't even care if the alien was getting away. Her first priority was making sure Sawyer was okay. What was this Detective doing to her?

Shortly after, Alex saw Sawyer's name on her phone once again she answered the phone only saying the detectives name

"Sawyer"

" _Danvers, got a tip, you in?"_

_"_ That was fast"

" _Im sending you the address. Oh! And I almost forgot, wear something nice"_

_God,_ she was so mysterious and Alex loved it. She decided not to ask questions and began to plan what she was going to wear for the event. 

Alex drove her Ducati to the address Sawyer texted her and became speechless as she was greeted by Sawyer in a dress that fit her curves almost too perfectly with laces tying the fabric together on her sides. She became a bambling mess when she saw Maggie turn around and say, 

"You clean up nice"

"I do? So do you with the shoes and the  _hair_  and the-"

She couldn't form a coherent thought so she decided to stop talking. Really Danvers? Why are you such a mess around her? Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Maggie handed her a mask and waited for her to put it on before she grabbed Alex's hands and intertwined their fingers and led them into the building. She got butterflies in her stomach as she began to wonder how this played into their investigation. Or if it even did.

After their job was done Alex became the mess she was when face to face with Detective Sawyer. When she told Maggie she thought she was a great cop, she felt Maggie studying her face seeming like she was looking for something. Maggie then asked "Goin' soft on me Danvers?" To try and avert the awkwardness, Alex asked if Maggie wanted to get a drink only to soon be faced with the same unfamiliar twinge in her stomach when what appeared to be Maggie's girlfriend showed up. To Alex's dismay she watched as Maggie placed a chaste kiss to her mouth. She's beginning to think there is something more to this friendship with Maggie Sawyer, but what is it?

A couple days later Alex got the rain check she was promised and met Maggie at the alien bar for some pool. She didn't know why she felt like she had to let Maggie win, but no matter how hard she tried, Maggie still ended up losing. Alex attempted to throw in a nonchalant reference to Maggie's girlfriend to try to show she was okay with it. To her surprise, Maggie said 

"Unlikely we broke up"

Alex immediately rushed to Maggie asking her what happened when Maggie said that her girlfriend dumped her. Before Alex could think about what she was saying, she heard the words, "she dumped  _you_? Who would do that?" come out of her mouth. She instantly regretted the extra emphasis she put on the word you. Of course she felt sad for her friend who was in pain but there was another feeling that she couldnt push away. A feeling that made her confused and she really started to think about who she is. When Maggie left the bar she took a moment before leaving just to think. 

Maggie seemed okay when Alex arrived at the crime scene. When Alex explained the technology the DEO was using to fight the attack, Alex couldnt help but to smile as Maggie called her a nerd. She enjoyed the playful banter that was developing in their friendship. When Alex asked Maggie if she was okay, she took a moment to study her friend's face while she wasnt looking. She never realized how beautiful she was and the dimples that appeared when she smiled. Before Maggie turned around, Alex looked away to regain her confidence and push that thought away but this time, she couldnt. She rambled on and on about bars they could go to to "celebrate singledom" and keep eachother company when Maggie turned around and looked confused.

"You and me?"

"Y-yeah wha-is there something wrong with that?"

"No I just think I read you wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didnt... I didnt know you were into girls" Maggie said as she tilted her head studying Alex's face. Alex could hear her rapid heartbeat in her ears and suddenly she was caught off gaurd. Is that what this is? Could these feelings be the fact that she is a... no it cant be. She quickly stumbles her way through denying the accusation and walks away needing to take a breath. What is happening to her?

Next thing she knows, Alex is standing outside of Kara's apartment donut in hand waiting for her sister. When she hears stomping at the hallway her heart rate drastically increases in preparation of talking to her sister about these feelings. She begins to explain when Kara begins ranting about her day. Just as she is about to tell Kara, there is a knock on the door and she is cut off. She sees this as an out and decides to wait to tell Kara.

Knowing Maggie will be there, she finds herself at the alien bar looking at Maggie with 3 empty shot glasses in front of her. Maggie immediatley apologized for being too forward but then Alex sat down and began to tell Maggie that she may be right. Maggie didnt push or anything, she just listened, and understood and before she know it Alex was grinning ear to ear on her way to the door.

It had been a couple of days since Alex told Maggie so Alex decided to go to the bar. After dealing with a drunk Kara, she caught a glimpse of Maggie bending over the pool table setting up to break. Losing her words, she walks over to Maggie greeted by those dimples.  _God,_ those dimples. Alex was overthinking  what she was feelings and when she expressed her concern to Maggie, she was met with nothing but support and validation of those feelings. Maggie somehow always knew the perfect things to say. Maggie told her to tell her family and she'll get drinks when she does and with that Alex left with this overbearing urge to take Maggie in her arms right there.

When Alex told Kara, she didnt receive the support she assumed she would get. Kara seemed confused. It almost seemed like Kara was wondering what went wrong. And when Kara implied that it was because she hasnt met the right guy, Alex got really hurt. What Alex didnt realize is Kara wasnt confused, she had a feeling of guilt for not allowing Alex to discover herself instead of protecting her. When they talked about it, Alex then got all the support from kara that she needed. When the DEO called, Kara decided to let Alex stay

"Ill go get the alien, you go get the girl"

With that, Alex got herself together and went to the bar to get her promised drink. When she got there, she instantly saw Maggie at the pool table. Maggies face lit up as soon as she saw Alex.

"Hey! Danvers, I was hoping you'd show up"

"I was wondering if you were still good for that drink you promised me" The bravado was evident in her voice.

"You told Kara? Yeah you did! Im so happy for you!" Maggie walked up to Alex and embraced her. Alex couldnt help but revel at how perfect their bodies fit together and the feeling of Maggie in her arms. Maggie started walking to the bar but before she could get too far Alex wet her lips and grabbed Maggie by the arm; effectively spinning her around. Alex cupped Maggie's face and finally.  _Finally_ pressed their lips together.

Fireworks.

In Alex, everything clicked. Everything finally felt  _right_. Alex felt Maggie become hesitant and when she went in for another kiss, Maggie quickly backed away. Alex tried to disguise the hurt that was in her eyes but she just couldnt.

"Wow" was all Maggie could say before explaining that they are in different places and she's here for Alex but as a friend. Man does that word sting. Everything Alex thought was right, apparently wasnt and before Maggie could see the tears well up in her eyes, Alex was speeding to the door only to choke out "I'll see ya" before she was out the doors. Maggie couldnt help but raise her fingers to her lips to capture the feeling of Alex's lips still on hers. She could hear the hurt in Alex's voice and began to wonder if she just made a huge mistake. Alex was thinking the same thing. 


End file.
